Heart Whispering
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: Kagome learns that the modern era has its own supernatural dangers when she comes across a singer who appears to have the ability to steal the souls of others...
1. Chapter 1

Another crossover?

Been into _Shugo Chara_ lately, both the manga and the anime. While I generally do like the manga better, I love the songs from the anime. Especially anything by Nana Mizuki (Utau's VA). But _God_. This may be a children's series, but Peach-Pit seems determined to see just how far they can push it.

So this is going to have a few chapters (if I finish it); think of it as another single episode of either series. I'm still contemplating whether or not to bring Ikuto in. Do love the character, even if he seems to have a slight fetish for licking the physical manifestations for other kids' dreams. Just not sure if he'll fit in here. And as in most of my stories, no real focus on romance except canon behavior and crushes. This story is mostly going to focus on Kagome's own insecurities and inner character.

Anyways, for the _Shugo Chara_ timeline, Utau just got Dia(mond) and is currently gathering more X-Eggs to turn into the Black Diamond CDs. _Inuyasha_, doesn't really matter ^-^.

0X0

0X0

0X0

-Chapter 1-

0X0

Kagome's head fell onto the open math textbook and her moans were muffled by the pages. Her three friends went over to her desk.

"You didn't get any of it, did you?" Eri asked. Kagome's face was rubbed against the pages as she shook her head.

"You poor thing," Ayumi said sympathetically. "And you finally got over pig fever as well. I never knew it could force you into bed for a month."

_Grandpa, I'm going to kill you._ Pig fever?

"Don't worry Kagome-chan! I've got just the thing for you!" Yuka exclaimed, immediately rummaging through her bag. Kagome lifted her head just enough to prop it up with her chin and was rewarded for her efforts with a CD in its clear case brandished in her face.

"Bu-ra-ku Dai-ya-mon-do?" Kagome said with confusion in her voice as she read the English on the CD with some difficulty. It was black in color with a white X on it, the words printed in large, bold letters in the front.

"You got a Black Diamond CD? Cool!" Eri gushed out. Yuka nodded proudly then immediately noticed Kagome's apparent confusion.

"Being sick all the time makes you really out of touch with the current events, right Kagome? (_It's not my fault.)_ It's a new band! Lately they've been doing free performances around the city to promote themselves, and they're really good! My little sister managed to get two of the promo CDs they were passing out, so it's not a big deal if I give one to you!"

Kagome took the CD and the moment it brushed against her fingers, something unpleasant seemed to spark inside of her. Something uneasy. She turned it over in her hands but as far as she could tell, it was just an ordinary CD. She attributed the uneasiness to her stress and horror from the terror known as homework before sliding the CD into her bag.

"Thanks Yuka-chan, but how is this going to help me?" she asked.

"I heard that by listening to the CD, your wish will come true," Ayumi said. Yuka and Eri nodded enthusiastically.

"Isn't that cool! You can wish to pass the next exam!" Yuka pointed out.

"Or help dealing with your boyfriend," Eri said with a sly smile. Kagome's head fell back onto her textbook.

00

"My wish…" Kagome said wistfully as she was walking home, subconciously fingering the tiny jar that was behind her shirt. "My wish-"

**_''Come on, what do you want? What are you looking for?"_**

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a beautiful voice. Up ahead the block, part of the sidewalk had been taken up by a large black van, some large speakers and equipment, and of course, the performers. There was a guitarist and a guy with a keyboard, but all the attention was on the black-clad singer.

Kagome couldn't make out the singer's face; she wore a large hat and sunglasses, but her posture indicated that she was in utmost confidence in herself. And the song! The song that was pouring out of her throat was amazing. It seemed to flow straight into Kagome's own heart and take down its barriers…

The band was attracting everybody in the vicinity as if in a trance, Kagome included. The singer was now building up for the finish, and everyone held their breath.

**_"Dark diamond, black diamond!" _**

Kagome gasped as her hands flew to her chest; a sensation horrifyingly familiar coming over her. _My soul! It's-it's coming out!_

Falling to her knees, she fought to keep it in, but for the other spectators the effect was much more immediate. What appeared to be purple mist shot upwards from their bodies, their eyes glazed over as what appeared to be black, X-adorned eggs emerged from their chests. The eggs floated aimlessly above their owners.

"What's going on?! Are those their _souls_?!" Kagome cried out, wincing as what she assumed to be her own soul seemed to be forcibly yanked from her chest. _Oh no you don't, you're staying right there. You've left my body plenty of times as it is and _dammit_! You're not leaving again!_

The singer was now finished with her song and was now regarding Kagome with assumable curiosity (as Kagome still couldn't see her face). "Strange…those with weak and wavering wills lose their eggs easily, but those who have strong ones can resist my song…your egg was about to come out, but you forced it in…does that make you strong or weak? It doesn't look like you have a Guardian Character either, yet you can see the X Eggs..."

Before Kagome could begin a tirade about the evils of…whatever that strange girl just did to those people and _what the hell was going on_, a strange creature hovered in front of her. It looked like a tiny little girl, only a few inches tall, dark skinned with long blonde hair in a side ponytail. She wore a black dress and gloves, but what really stood out about her was the large white 'X' on the yellow diamond shaped clip on her lacy hairband, and the empty yellow eyes that seemed to stare right into her heart.

"I can hear your heart whispering," she said softly.

"Dia!" the singer said in alarm. "What are you doing?!"

"You're stuck in two worlds with duties to both," 'Dia' said. Kagome gasped at the strange creature's words. _How does she know-?_

"You cannot give up one for the other, but the two are interfering. Though you are determined to face any problems that you face in the present, you are afraid of the future. Where you will be after all your duties are over. If you can overcome them at all. The possible choice that you will have to choose between them. And the bonds you have from both worlds."

Something inside of Kagome cracked. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she clutched her head, the creature's words echoing within.

_The future…what's going to _happen _to me?_

Purple mist shot out of her as a black egg slowly emerged from her chest.

_Help…Inuya-_

0X0

0X0

0X0


	2. Chapter 2

Meh, not that many reviews for this one, but I had fun writing this chapter out. Lots of action in this one, and it looks like Ikuto will definately make an appearence later. Unlike most of my other stories, I'm going to be switching POVs now and then, especially seeing how Kagome kind of, you know, lost her Heart Egg and doesn't really have any positive emotions anymore.

So with that please enjoy (and review when you're done!)

0X0

0X0

Chapter 2

0X0

As the egg phased through Kagome's chest, it also went through the tiny bottle that held the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She could see the sparkle of the magical fragments inside of the egg floating before her. Fear filled her teary eyes before they were quickly emptied of any emotion. With the last bit of feeling she could muster, she screamed.

**_"No!"_**

_Crack._

0X0

Hoshina Utau readied herself the moment the piercing crack sounded through the air. There was no use for hatched eggs and she would have to destroy the character inside. She knew she'd regret the action as she somewhat admired its bearer; never before had she seen someone struggle to keep his Egg. It would be a waste for someone who genuinely had potential, but duty called.

_Anything for Ikuto, _everything_ for Ikuto_, she reminded herself.

She just couldn't help wondering why Dia felt the need to nudge the girl into losing her Heart Egg.

"Dia! Let's transform!" Utau called out. Though Dia was now by her side once more, she simply stared at the strange girl and her X Egg with no indication she heard Utau.

"Il! Come on!" Utau now called to her original Character. The little devil popped out of the black-lace egg that hung from her waist and hooted for joy.

"Finally, some action!" Il exclaimed.

_"My own heart, unlock!"_ Utau said, light shining around her form. Il returned to her egg before Utau brought the egg to her own chest. Red leather appeared on her body while black bat motifs appeared on her wrists, hair, neck, and back. _"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"_

"So weak, so weak, what to do, what to do?" the X Egg sing-sang before it completely popped open...

…unleashing a huge wave of purple energy that sent Utau flying. The moment she made impact with the van, she let out a cry of pain.

From inside the van, her manager, Sanjo Yukari, looked in horror when she saw her charge's back denting the window.

Wincing, Utau steadied herself. Her band mates were knocked out by the blast, and the X Character, wielding a tiny bow in one hand, was now floating among the other eggs. She narrowed her eyes at it; why was this Character so powerful?

"So confused, so confused," the X Character sang out before opening its mouth wide, _sucking in all the other X Eggs_.

"Utau! Stop that thing!" Sanjo shouted out from the open window.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Utau shouted back. _"Nightmare Lorelei!"_

A storm of butterflies burst from her body, flying straight towards the X Character. It just finished the final Egg before it faced the full force of the attack.

Utau felt a surge of triumph, but it quickly dissipated when it was clear that the X Character wasn't even fazed by the Nightmare Lorelei. It still floated in the air with no indication it even acknowledged her attack.

"That's impossible," Utau breathed out. "How could-"

"Aim for the X."

Utau's attention whipped to the X Character's bearer, who was still among the unconscious others whose Eggs were extracted and stolen. She was still on her knees with her eyes empty, but one hand was clutching something that hung around her neck by a fine chain.

"That's where the shards are," she said. Utau took another look at the X Character; sure enough, there was something small and glittering on its X, clear and visible against the red.

"_Lilin Trident_!" Utau called out, summoning her dark red trident. She wasted no time and immediately charged. The X Character grinned wickedly as it saw her coming and retaliated by swiping its bow in the air, sending another wave of energy towards Utau.

It wasn't as strong as the first and Utau managed to stand her ground, but it fazed her enough and the X Character flew off in the confusion. She couldn't even see what direction it went off to.

As the transformation came undone, Il looked onto her Bearer worriedly while Utau took off her hat and glasses, gritting her teeth as she looked up at the sky. Dia floated around her head as well. Sanjo stepped out of the van, also looking worried as she bit her thumbnail.

"We have to stop that X Character. It could interfere with our plan if it shows up again to eat the X Eggs we harvest. Unfortunately, I don't think you can handle it on your own. As much as I loathe to do it, I'd better have Ikuto brought in."

Utau didn't even seem to hear her manager, seeing how she didn't gush over seeing Ikuto again. This meant things _really_ were serious.

"Il, Dia, can you sense where that X Character is?" Utau asked. Il crossed her arms and made a face as she concentrated while Dia simply closed her eyes. After a moment, Il looked deflated and Dia opened her eyes.

"It's no good; it's like there's another energy masking the Egg's energy," Il said. Utau bit her lip before Dia floated over to the other girl.

"You can sense where your Character is, can you not?" she asked. The girl stared at Dia for a moment before dully nodding her head.

"I can sense the Shikon shards," she said in a monotone. "Have to get them back. Have to stop it."

Sanjo had been making a call on her cellphone and now snapped it shut. "I'm hoping you'll be leading us straight there."

The girl nodded again. Sanjo flicked her thumb towards the van, a clear 'get in'. The girl got to her feet unsteadily and slowly made her way to the van. Utau was already in the front seat and tapping her foot impatiently.

When the girl was finally in the back seat, she looked through the cracked window and at all the lifeless people still lying there on the cement. Her empty eyes drooped even further. Dia in turn was staring at the girl. Despite being lost in her thoughts, Utau noticed it easily.

_What's with this girl that makes Dia so interested in her?_

She still didn't understand Dia very well. Dia was originally Hinamori Amu's after all and not born from her own hopes and desires. Though satisfied with Dia's power, Utau at times couldn't help wondering if the Character had her own agenda…the girl too was strange. Able to see Characters and Eggs without having one of her own…being weak enough to submit to her song but strong enough fight it…her X Character being insanely strong, including having some mysterious additional power to it…Shikon shards...?...and though she had her Egg X-ed, she was still trying to go on…

"Hey, directions! **Now**!" Sanjo demanded from the wheel. The girl turned her head and raised her free hand, her other still clutching to whatever was on that chain, pointing straight ahead. Sanjo shoved her foot on the gas and the van shot off, leaving behind the other victims.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

0X0

0X0

0X0

"No wonder you insisted on X Egg hunting here, Yaya-chan" Amu said with a knowing sigh as she and the Guardians were strolling through the park.

"I heard that the new takoyaki stand here is really good, Amu-chi!" Yaya, ever the glutton, said happily, holding out the full carton of the little breaded balls.

"Well, we do need to keep our strength up," Tadase pointed out.

"But the line was so long," Rima said, obviously a little irked that Yaya forced the rest of the Guardians to wait with her.

"She's right. We've wasted a lot of valuable time," Kairi added.

"No worries, no worries! You'll see it was well worth it!" Yaya insisted, poking a toothpick into one of the takoyaki and ready to pop it into her mouth. She stopped for a moment when she regarded her Guardian Character floating in front of her, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Pepe-chan, is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure-dechu," the baby Character said, crossing her arms. The other Characters also in turn were concentrating hard.

"I'm not sure either, but I feel like there's something strange in the air," Musashi said gravely.

"Huh?" Tadase said, turning to own Character. "Kiseki, is this true? Is it an X Egg?"

The tiny king, wrapped in his cloak, furrowed his brow. "Like the rest of the commoners said, I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like an X Egg, but I can't exactly pinpoint it either…"

_I hope it's nothing,_ Amu thought worriedly when El, the Guardian Character that somehow ended up with her when abandoned by Utau, snapped her head up.

"Could it be?" the angel Character said in shock before shooting off by herself.

"Hey, wait up!" Amu yelled out as she and the rest of the Guardians gave chase. "What did you sense?!"

El ignored them as she picked up speed and Amu realized that they were heading towards the same place where she had first seen Ikuto playing his violin…

There was Utau, as Dark Jewel. Everyone gasped at the sight of her, badly battered and bruised and barely able to stay standing. She was facing a bow-wielding X Character, who sent a wave of energy towards her as it sang out, "So weak, so weak!"

_"Glittering Particles!"_ she shouted, sending her own attack to counter it. The Glittering Particles managed to hold back the other attack for only a moment before it was cut through, sending Utau sprawling to the ground. The X Character didn't even give her a chance to catch her breath as it launched another attack while she was still down, before she had a chance to prepare herself. It hit her dead on and she screamed out in pain.

**_"UTAU!"_** El cried out. Utau may have abandoned her, but El still loved her more than anything else…

Amu was horrified at the display of events. The idol singer may have been an employee of Easter and their enemy, but this was _Utau_. Proud, stubborn, powerful Utau, taken down like this…? Amu couldn't even move…

_"My own heart, unlock!"_ she heard two voices shout out behind her. _"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale/Clown Drop!"_

"What are you waiting for?" Rima said angrily, already armed with her bowling pins. "Hurry up and transform already!"

Amu snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Ran!"

The pink cheerleader nodded affirmatively before disappearing into her Egg.

_"My own heart, unlock!"_ Amu shouted, bringing Ran's Egg to her heart. However, just as the pink Egg was an inch away from her chest, a _different_ pink Egg shot out and shoved it out of the way so that Amu accidentally absorbed that one instead.

"Hey!" Ran said indignantly.

"Eh?" A lacy pink dress appeared on Amu's body, as well as feathery white wings on her back and tiny white wing hair ties. _"Character Transformation: Amulet Angel?!"_

Amu never had a chance to protest the body-jacking as all she could hear in her head was El's roaring voice. **PROTECT UTAU-CHAN!**

Raw, emotional power flooded throughout her body; it was almost too much to handle. The once purely ornamental wings on her back suddenly shot out, growing five times in length, and Amu found herself thrusting forward, flying, towards Utau.

Utau looked up to see Amu in front on her, ready to face the X Character who was swiping its bow over and over, launching a barrage of energy waves heading straight on for both of them .

**_"HOW DARE YOU HURT UTAU-CHAN LIKE THAT?!"_ **Amu screamed, completely under El's influence. El was so furious that she completely skipped over the obligatory Magical Girl introduction speech. _"Angel Wand!"_

Something that came straight out of a Magical Girl anime fell into Amu's hand. It was a white rod, a foot long, topped with a pink orb with a pair of tiny wings right underneath it. She held it out in front of her and it seemed to create a dome- like shield around her and Utau as the energy waves split and dissipated before her. With a might roar, Amu swung the Wand down, sending the waves back to the X Character. The X Character let out a squeak before being engulfed by its own attack.

"El…has this kind of power?" Utau breathed out.

"Go Amu-chi!" Yaya cheered on.

"I thought Joker said her Amulet Angel had no power," Kairi said in awe just as Amu's transformation suddenly and without warning came undone. She fell to her knees and used her arms for support, gasping heavily with sweat pouring down her cheeks.

_What's going on? I've never felt this drained after a Transformation!_

"Hey! Let me back in! We still have to fight!" El said angrily, completely ignoring the fact that Amu now was nearly in a bad as a shape as Utau, whom Amu could swear muttered something about being useless after all.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Suu cried out.

"That power-up really must have made El's transformation with her even more tiring!" Miki said in shock.

"Guys, look!" Ran said, pointing to the clearing dust. The X Character was still standing, though now looking livid.

_"Juggling Party/Holy Crown Special!"_ A barrage of bowling pins was followed by a burst of golden light, but they never reached their target as they was blasted away, which in turn also knocked the Guardians off their feet. (Not to mention knocking the carton of takoyaki out of Yaya's hands, causing her to shriek in dismay.)

"We've never faced an X Character this powerful!" Tadase said, staggering back to his feet.

"Doesn't this thing have a weak point?!" Rima said, still on the ground.

"Can't you Guardians do anything?!" a frustrated voice yelled at them. Everyone then noticed Utau's manager was there as well. Beside her was Il, Utau's other Character, and an older girl, tightly grasping at something that hung around her neck, whom Amu, now standing back up, didn't recognize.

_Another employee of Easter? No, her eyes…could that X Character be hers?_

"There's something on that X Character's forehead that's making it so powerful! Get it off!" Utau's manager demanded.

"Thanks for the tip!"

Without warning, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Black Lynx, burst into the scene, leaping straight for the X Character. _"Slash Claw!"_

The X Character was thrown off by his entrance and Ikuto managed to land a hit. Something small and sparkling popped off of its head. He picked it up between two fingers; it looked like a shard of pinkish glass.

"What took you so long to get here?!" Utau's manager said angrily.

"It took awhile for the message to reach me," he said simply before glancing to his battered sister. He looked almost apologetic. "Sorry for not getting here sooner."

Utau's eyes drooped slightly. "Ikuto…"

"Whatever that thing is, there's still another one on it!" Kairi yelled out. Amu then noticed that something strange seemed to overcome the empty-eyed girl. She was staring at Ikuto with her glassy eyes, more specifically at his _ears_, and she clenched even tighter at whatever was around her neck. She looked pained with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Amu had to strain her ears just to barely catch the word that fell from her lips.

"Inuyasha…"

_What's an Inuyasha?_

The X Character, too, was visibly agitated, partially from channeling its Bearer's emotions and partially from having just lost one of its power-ups. "It hurts, it hurts…"

It then drew the string on its bow instead of swiping it in the air like it had been doing before. A miniscule black arrow appeared, and it was fired.

_Twang!_

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yaya was still bemoaning over the loss of her spilled takoyaki. The arrow didn't leave so much as a trail, and hardly anybody realized that Yaya was hit until after it happened.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Why did it use such an ineffective attack?" Kairi wondered out loud. "Those energy blasts from before were much more-"

Pepe then doubled over in pain. "Somebody help me-dechu!"

Pepe's bunny-printed Egg appeared, encasing her, and it thrashed around violently before it was completely blacked over with a large X on it. Pepe's egg then flew over to the X Character, who promptly swallowed it whole.

Everyone was shocked still.

"No way…" Amu breathed out, horrified. "Pepe's egg…was X-ed and eaten?"

"Yaya, are you alright?!" Tadase yelled.

"Ace, speak to me!" Kairi said, shaking her shoulders. Yaya's eyes, too, were now empty, and spilling tears of sorrow, so very unlike the comical ones she often had when she had a babyish tantrum.

"I can't be a baby forever," she whispered through her tears. "I have to grow up and Mommy and Daddy won't love me so much anymore…"

"Oh no," was all Kairi could say in response.

_Pepe got an X…just like Dia…_Amu thought with sorrow.

"We have to stop that X Character," Rima said in a steely voice, though her knees were shaking. "Maybe there's still a chance to save Pepe and Yaya…"

_That's right, maybe we can save Pepe…we can't leave Yaya like this for a moment._

Despite still being worn out, Amu was filled with resolve. _I'm the Joker. I'll take off any X that comes my way. Both Pepe…_and my Dia.

"Ran!" Amu called out again. "Let's transform!"

Ran shot towards her before going into her egg once more.

_"My own heart, unlock!" _A bright flash of light, the pink cheerleading clothes appearing on her body…_"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"_

"Let's save Pepe, everyone!" she shouted out. The rest of the Guardians nodded. The X Character fit another arrow on its bow.

"Let's go!"

0X0

0X0

0X0

0X0

Ooh, a whole lot happened in this chapter. Don't worry, it's going to focus a lot more on Kagome next chapter.

For those who don't know, takoyaki are tiny fried breaded balls with octopus centers, usually topped off with fish shavings, mayo, and okonomiyaki sauce. A popular Japanese snack, especially in Osaka.

So yeah, Yaya and Kairi haven't gotten their Character Transformations yet in the _Shugo Chara_ timeline.

Amulet's Angel's sudden upgrade (not to mention the Angel Wand) is totally my invention. The way I figure, there are two main reasons why Amulet Angel is pretty much a joke character, other than the obvious one that El isn't originally Amu's.

1. El, like Su, is more a support and defensive Character then a straight out offensive one. That's Il's job.

2. El _doesn't want to hurt Utau._ Who has the heart to bring out the big guns against someone you love? However, to _protect_ that loved one, that's a different story. Look at Yaya. Dear Baby is a total weakling, but once Yaya finally (_finally!) _got her resolve at the final battle, she managed to fight effectively. (Rubber ducky shield, anyone?) Of course, since Amulet Angel takes up a whole lot of energy just by being useless, it would also mean that being _useful _might actually knock her into a coma.

Sorry for those who wanted an Ikuto/Kagome story, especially how bringing him in made the situation worse. Like I said before, this will be a short story, so no time to start and establish a new pairing, and it's easier to just follow canon behavior, especially for a more action oriented story like this. Besides, I'm quite fond of Amuto. Which is funny, 'cause if I saw a real-life version of them, I'd probably beat Ikuto over the head for being a freaking pedophile.^-^

So yeah, hoped you all like it and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

0X0

0X0

0X0

Kagome was only vaguely aware of what was going on. She saw what was going on around her and she acknowledged the actions in her mind, but her emotions seemed considerably dampened down. There was nothing there except a quiet, overwhelming sense of defeat.

Still, a little part of her knew that this wasn't like her; that this wasn't right nor natural. No matter how helpless she currently felt, she stubbornly held on to what little sense of duty and optimism that was left.

So when Kagome realized that a tiny little something came out of her own body, stole the shards, and, most horrifyingly enough, _ate_ the souls of others, even with her dampened feelings, she could not just sit there and do nothing. She went with the same people who took out the souls and led them to the shards in hopes that they could stop the little monster.

But the fact of the matter was that she _did_ feel incredibly negative. All her fears and insecurities were practically overwhelming her. Even her fierce stubbornness had its limits, and it was barely keeping the negativity from bay. So she only could watch as the little black creature practically decimated the girl she hoped could stop it, and then saw it do the same to several elementary school kids. And the sight just sent her plummeting even further.

0X0

_"Tightrope Dancer!"_ Rima shouted as cords danced around her body before ensnaring the X Character, it squeaking in horror in response. She held onto the ropes tightly as to not let it escape.

_"Negative Heart, lock on!"_ Amu shouted, holding out her hands as Tadase pointed his scepter at the X Character.

_"Open Heart/White Decoration!" _

A blinding light surrounded the X Character, but when the light faded, it hadn't been purified.

"No way! Even with their combined forces, it wasn't enough-desu!" Suu cried out in horror.

"What's up with that X Character?!" Miki demanded. Ikuto leapt up at the still ensnared X Character, probably intending to knock off that other shard of pinkish glass off its head. Unfortunately, it broke free with burst of energy that sent him and Rima flying back. Ikuto flipped and managed to land on his feet, but Rima unfortunately was sent to a tree and consequently knocked out. Kusukusu popped out as the Clown Drop transformation came undone.

The X Character was readying another arrow, and it was aimed at the fallen Rima.

"Rima, wake up!" the little clown urged to her Bearer to no avail.

"Rima-chan!" Amu screamed. _Not her too!_

The arrow was sent flying. At the last possible moment, Kairi was in front of her and blocked the attack with his wooden sword.

"I'll somehow protect Queen and Ace," the Jack said, panting slightly. "Joker, King, you have to keep fighting!"

Before Amu could ask how, a broken voice cried out, _What can I do?_

Behind the X Character was a faint image of its Bearer, the same girl who was lifelessly standing beside Utau's manager.

_How much longer can I juggle between two lives before I crack? After my adventures are over, will I have anything to fall back on…my grades suck and I have no reason to stay in the other side afterwards…_

"Is that her heart…crying out?" Amu breathed out.

_I love him…I love him so much…but he won't leave his past behind…so weak…I'm so weak…even if we win…after all our suffering and hardships…even if we win…in the end…_

…**what if I won't have anything to show for it all?**

Amu couldn't say anything. She didn't know what the story was behind this girl…and something about her words struck something uncomfortable in her own heart.

The X Character screamed, an energy blast exploding out of its body. Amu summoned and held up her pompoms to shield herself while Tadase summoned a Holy Crown Special to dampen the blow. They both managed to stand their ground, but after a moment, Tadase was knocked off his feet and Kiseki tumbled out, though the blonde managed to stay conscious.

Amu made up her mind right there and then. Even if she didn't know what to say to this girl, this couldn't continue any longer.

"Please!" Amu cried out. "Stop hurting everyone!"

The X Character and the shadow of its Bearer quirked up a little at her words.

"I'm sorry, and I don't know what you're going through and how you feel, but please, _stop this_! You're hurting all my friends and put an X on one of them! Is this right?! You don't seem like a bad person! Are you really okay with all of this?!"

(_Beat._)

"…no, I'm not. Not at all…"

The statement came from the physical girl herself. She slowly walked towards her X Character. "I'd never forgive myself…if my own weakness caused others to get hurt."

She was now in front of her Character, it staring back at her. They stared at each other for a moment…and Amu certainly didn't expect her to suddenly grab the Character in both hands tight.

"No matter what happens to me or the future…I will not be able to stand…seeing others getting hurt…and if I'm the cause of it…I _will_ make up for it!"

"Wow…so cool," Amu couldn't help but to say.

"Amu-chan, try purifying the X Character now!" Miki suggested.

_"Negative Heart, lock on!"_ Amu shouted once more, holding out her hands. _"Open Heart!"_

The heart-shaped rays of energy hit the girl still gripping the Character head on, and the girl shut her eyes closed as the light blinded her. Something purple seemed to explode out from them…

When the light faded, light returned to the girl's eyes. Her hands were cupped, and inside them was a Guardian Character, a girl dressed in a full white and black kyudo uniform. Her dark blue hair was in a messy, windswept bangs and a high, tussled ponytail. Her dark blue eyes were shining and a large, serene smile was on her face. In one hand was a bow. In the other was the pink shard.

Amu let out a sigh of relief and happiness before Ran popped out of her body. Tired, she plopped to the ground on her bottom. The archer Guardian Character twirled around in the air several times before making her introduction.

"That feels so much better! So glad to finally meet you, Kagome-chan! My name's Katama, and I'm your Guardian Character, your would-be self!"

0X0

Kagome was in awe of the tiny thing in front of her.

"My…would-be self?"

"Yup!" 'Katama said cheerfully as she pressed the shard into Kagome's open palm. "I was born from your hopes and dreams!"

"My hopes and dreams…" Kagome repeated, replacing the shard back into its tiny bottle. "Is that possible…?"

Katama giggled before tapping Kagome on the head with the bow. "You travel though time and fight monsters. Is it really so hard to believe that something could be born from your heart?"

Kagome couldn't help but to smile in response. "I guess-"

"The X-Eggs!"

Both of them looked up to see the air littered with the black eggs from before. The singer had shouted out, bringing it to their attention. The Eggs were singing out, "So useless, so useless" over and over again.

"Oh dear, they didn't get purified along with me!" Katama said in dismay.

"Amu-chan and the King are too tired to Transform again!" the tiny pink cheerleader beside the pink haired girl cried out. "They can't purify the Eggs then!"

"Those are the hopes and dreams of other people," Katama said as she noted Kagome's confused face. "But they've been corrupted and will cause mayhem while their owners will lose all hope in their future."

"That's terrible," Kagome gasped out. "But what can we do?"

"Have you forgotten what you can do?" Katama said, giggling as she disappeared into a golden brown egg, its print akin to that of a beautiful, tightly woven basket with wide strips. _"Kagome-chan's own heart, unlock!"_

"Wha-?" was all Kagome could manage to say before the Egg flew into her chest and a bright light enveloped her completely. _"Character Transformation: Shining Arrow!"_

0X0

0X0

0X0

So there's chapter 4! Kagome gets her Character and a Transformation! Stay tuned to see Shining Arrow in action!

So yeah, Katama represents Kagome's desire for not only strength and (even more) optimism, but also her desire to look to the future while not losing her grip of the present. After all, an archer has to shoot a far-off target while maintaining a steady form. And since she wears a modern kyudo uniform, a modern version of an ancient practice, it also represents her desire to find balance between her two lives.

'Katama' means 'tightly woven basket' (I think! _I think_!), while 'kagome' means 'basket eye'. A tightly woven basket traps evil within itself with no means of it escaping. 'Basket eye' refers to the gaps made when a basket isn't made so tightly. Since it has 'eyes' seeing in every direction, it can spot any incoming evil. Despite the names being somewhat opposite, they are both appropriate names for miko, which is why Katama's egg's print is that of a basket.

Well, I hope that wasn't too lame.

Sigh, since a lot of you really want a Ikuto/Kagome, I'll hit a compromise. In no way are they hooking up, but they will have a one-on-one conversation later on.

Please review so I know if you like it or not! (I can't help but to notice how many more people have this on their watch list but not reviewing...-_-'...I should be expecting this by now...)


End file.
